


Water

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [18]
Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18/100. This is where it began, and this is where it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

It began with water.

The first of the End Magnus was the one they'd found in the spring. Who knew such a quiet place could hold that kind of secret? Back then, Xelha had just been a stranger. He hadn't cared about her, and he certainly hadn't liked her.

Over time, he'd figured out how to tolerate the girl. He didn't understand her, but somehow she didn't seem as annoying as she had when he first met her. She always tried so hard, and she was so sincere. She really did want to save the world, and she was charismatic enough that other people went along with her crazy idea. Most of the time, he found her to be naive, or irritating. Sometimes he just couldn't stand her. But other times, once in a while, he found himself with a strange sort of admiration for her.

This made it all the more difficult when the time came to reveal his true colors. Despite having no intention to return to the group, he couldn't seem to forget the look on her face when he'd left them behind. And when she returned, so completely convinced that he was still a good person, he'd fought back. He thought he'd known what side he was really on. This was what he'd wanted all along. And yet…

He couldn't bear to watch her die. Her, or any of the others. So he gave up his plans, and that perfect new wing. He left it all behind. And when the whole group allowed him to return, he knew he'd done something right.

It ended with water.

Everything had been put into place. His old friend was herself again, and everything was going exactly the way it should.

And just like that, Xelha was gone. At the moment, he felt so numb that he hardly noticed the rain that had begun to fall. All this time, she'd known that she was going to die. She knew that she wouldn't be a part of the world she fought for, and she still kept going. He really hadn't known anything, had he?

The next few days went by slowly. He should have been happy. They'd succeeded, right? But he just wasn't. It wasn't fair. She'd been the one who kept them going. She'd been the one that held them together, and who'd never forgotten what they were trying to do. He was a better person because of her, and she'd been a better person than he would ever be. The world was saved, dammit, so why couldn't she be there to enjoy it with the rest of them?

And then she'd come back, as suddenly as she'd left. Even she didn't understand how or why. But Kalas didn't care about any of that. The girl he'd come to love was back. And this time, he wasn't about to let her slip away.


End file.
